Ego
by synstropezia
Summary: Keegoisannya selalu membawa masalah bagi siapa pun, termasuk rasa sepi yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Namun, jika seorang malaikat lain datang menggantikan keluh kesah itu, apakah akan terjadi sesuatu?


**Ego**

 **Summary : Keegoisannya selalu membawa masalah bagi siapa pun, termasuk rasa sepi yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Namun, jika seorang malaikat lain datang menggantikan keluh kesah itu, apakah akan terjadi sesuatu?**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S**

 **Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort.**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, kurang maksimal (?), dll.**

Bolehlah kalian menobatkannya, sebagai pria paling sial sekaligus beruntung pada satu waktu.

-ll-

Awal mulanya begini. Dia, seorang pria bernama Jellal Fernandes, dengan tato berukiran unik di mata kiri, mendapat sebuah pesan dari mendiang kakak tercinta, Mystogan. Siang bersalju pukul satu. Kamar nomor 800 dipenuhi oleh sesengukan, kalimat motivasi juga pengharapan di waktu bersamaan. Selang infus tertanam di mana-mana. Secara tidak langsung menyiksa mereka, sanak keluarga, terlebih sang pasien, korban tabrak lari yang selamat usai dihantam badan truk.

"Bertahanlah, Mystogan. Ayah dan Ibu menunggu sembuh." Terdengar lirih di akhirnya. Wanita berparas Asia itu mengenggam erat jemari si sulung. Berharap dapat menyalurkan tenaga, harapan bahkan nyawa mereka.

"K … kkh … A-aku baik-baik saja, A … yah … I … bu." Kebohongan yang sama tidak akan mempan. Lelaki bernama Mystogan itu hanya bisa mengaduh. Lirih menyebut nama seseorang.

"Di mana … Jellal ….?"

"A-aku di sini. Ada perlu apa memanggil?" Selembar foto diserahkan pada bersangkutan, dengan ukuran 12x12 tecetaklah sesosok scarlet yang paras menawan. Aduhai, sungguh indah mahkota berpadu kelereng cokelatnya.

"Tolong jaga dia. Kau bisa melakukannya."

 _TUT … TUT … TUT…._

Elektrokardiograf membentuk garis horizontal. Tanda kehidupan sudah berakhir dalam raga yang menyisakan daging. Isak tangis susul-menyusul memenuhi langit-langit ruang. Waktu seakan membeku bagi mereka, termasuk pria kembarannya antara sadar dan tidak. Di balik foto terdapat tulisan _kodokuna tenshi_ atau artikanlah malaikat kesepian. Benar-benar menarik jika dipikirkan kembali.

" _Kira-kira seperti apa dia itu_?"

Pertanyaan tersebut mengulang bagai kaset rusak. Dalam benaknya hampir setiap pagi, siang dan malam mencari-cari, di mana kah keberadaan sang malaikat? Kenapa pula dia diberi kepercayaan besar, bukan anggota keluarga lain yang ikut menyaksikan detik-detik kematiannya? Seminggu berlalu sejak proses kremasi. Tak satu pun tanda menunjukkan eksistensi wanita scarlet dengan kelereng cokelat bersurai sepinggang.

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

Sepatu boots-nya menginjak salju setebal dua puluh centimeter. Memasukkan tangan dalam saku sementara yang kiri membawa kresek berisi makanan. Dia baru ingin melewati jembatan merah, di mana potongan kehidupan terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Dia baru ingin bersikap acuh. Ikut berkerumun di tengah lautan manusia. Andaikata _hazzle_ itu tidak menemukannya, sang malaikat. Sedang berdiri menonton lalu-lalang kendaraan.

 _BRAK!_

"O-orang ini….!" Buru-buru foto lusuhnya dirogoh. Berulang kali memastikan dia tidak salah mengenali.

"Lagi pula bagaimana caraku mendekati dia?" Perlahan kaki panjangnya mendekat. Bersikap selayak mungkin agar tidak dicurigai. Jarak mereka delapan langkah, cukup jauh untuk mengawasi dari dekat.

 _Tok … tok … tok…._

Ketukan jemari terdengar berirama. Atensinya justru asyik menyenandungkan lagu. Membuat burung gereja bertengger ikut meramaikan. Sesaat dia melupakan tanah. Sedetik kemudian tangan telanjangnya diraih seorang wanita, hangat.

"Mys … togan?" Nama yang seminggu lalu terukir di nisan kembali terdengar. Suara alto itu lirih menyebut. Pegangannya kiat mengerat tiap detik.

"Ahya … wajah kami memang sama, tetapi aku bukan dia." Akunya yang melukiskan gurat kecewa pada wajah sang malaikat. Replika Mystogan itu menggaruk belakang kepala, tidak gatal melainkan heran mesti berbuat apa.

"Benar juga. Mystogan meninggal akibat keegoisanku." Perlahan terlepas. Ia berbalik kanan membelakangi si pemuda. Wanita itu mengigil kedinginan dengan perlindungan minim, hanya mengenakan mantel berbulu.

"Pakailah. Lumayan untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Syal biru polos dilingkarkan pada jenjang lehernya. Senyuman dia merekah kecuali sang malaikat. Tetap memunggung tanpa melihat wajah pria asing.

"Kau pikir aku peduli setelah diperlakukan baik? Terima kasih syalnya. Ini milikku sekarang." Entahlah atas dasar apa. Sang malaikat adalah wanita aneh ternyata.

Pertemuan mereka berakhir di sana. Namun percayalah, Jellal punya seribu kisah untuk dituturkan. Foto itu juga menuliskan kebenaran, dia memang _kodokuna tenshi_.

-ll-

Pagi menyapa dari ufuk timur. Burung kutilang melantunkan puji syukur lewat kicauannya. Bertengger di batang pohon menjadi alaram bagi siapa pun. Jellal punya cara tersendiri untuk mengungkapkan, dengan memanjatkan doa berharap hari ini diberkahi. Atau mungkin…. Bertemu sang malaikat di mana pun dia berada. Senin itu sekolah kembali dimulai. Tersisa satu minggu sebelum liburan musim dingin dimulai.

"Langitnya cerah! Berangkat lebih pagi tidak buruk," ujarnya sembari membuka pintu. Menuruni tangga bersiap memasak sarapan.

Dua butir telur digoreng satu waktu. Bersamaan dengan turunnya wanita paruh baya. Terbangun karena wangi masakan yang terlalu sayang dilewatkan selagi hangat. Jellal lihai membalik panci, membuat panas merata sehingga matang sempurna, tidak seinchi pun dibiarkan gosong. Bungkusan roti tawar dikeluarkan dalam laci atas. Tak ketinggalan selai cokelat dan stroberi sebagai teman sarapan. Lengkap sudah.

"Selamat pagi, Ibu."

"Siapa juga yang butuh sapaanmu? Bagaimana dengan 'wanita itu'? Kau menemukannya?" Seketika dia berhenti. Roti separuh habis tergeletak di piring. Belum disentuh lagi.

"Uhm!"

"Jawab yang benar! Ibu tidak mengerti maksudmu!" ( _BRAKK!_ ) Meja dipukul keras, membuat benda di sekitar nampak melayang sesaat. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa takut, bahkan tak sesenti pun dia berani menatap beliau.

"I-iya. Lalu kenapa?"

"Cepat selesaikan. Kita butuh uangnya."

"Aku tidak menerima permintaannya untuk memeras mereka. Sampai jumpa nanti sore." Tas hitam bertambal ia raih kasar. Segera berangkat sebelum Ibu melempar barang dapur.

Selewat terdengar sumpah serapah memenuhi ruang makan. Dia benci membicarakannya, hal yang Ibu sebut "urusan bisnis". Pukul 6.40 di jam sekolah. Langkah itu terhenti sambil memasok oksigen banyak-banyak. Berlari lima kilometer bukanlah perkara mudah, kecuali kau atlet jarak menengah atau jauh. Baru menarik enam napas, seseorang melewatinya dengan angkuh. Mengumbar harum shampoo lewat helaian surai _scarlet_.

"Wangi stroberi…." Terpakulah dia, seakan sang malaikat merupakan pemandangan terindah dibandingkan pepohonan bersalju. _Hazzle_ itu jujur melalui kilau siratnya.

"Untuk apa melihatiku, hah?! Omong-omong bukankah kau duplikat Mystogan?" Ughh … julukannya benar-benar …. Jellal menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, salah tingkah.

"Cih. Jangan mengabaikanku sialan!"

"Ma-maaf. Aku hanya berpikir kau … _cantik_." Suaranya bagai menghilang ditelan angin. Apalah cara menggambarkan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan ini? Sejak kapan pula dunia menjadi begitu puitis bagi Jellal Fernandes?

"Lupakan ucapanku. _Bye_."

Terkutuklah kakinya yang berlari kabur. Entah bagaimana kesan sang malaikat. Anggaplah satu sama. Napas itu kembali terengah sewaktu menaiki tangga. Tercekat di daun pintu untuk mengatur detak jantung. Sampailah dua lelaki susul-menyusul menyapa. Bariton khas seorang salmon dan raven yang kemudian melempar intimidasi. Terjadilah adu mulut di tengah mereka.

"Ucapkanlah selain 'yo'! Itu kata favoritku." Alasan yang kekanak-kanakan. Jidatnya ditepuk keras. Mereka harus dilerai sebeum perang dunia ketiga meletus.

"Berhenti, Natsu, Gray. Akurlah sehari saja. Cukup untuk mengurangi beban ketua kelas."

"Baiklah. Lagi pula ada yang lebih penting. Aku melihatmu bersama Erza Scarlet di gerbang masuk. Kalian mengobrol?" Tanya Natsu memasang wajah penasaran. Pasalnya tidak seorang pun berani mendekat.

"Erza Scarlet siapa?" Kebodohannya diperlihatkan lewat jawaban ambigu tersebut. Giliran Natsu dan Gray menepuk jidat, seakan sudah direncanakan saja.

"Oi, oi. Kau mengajaknya bicara tapi tidak kenal?" Sebagai manusia berakal sehat, tentu amat absurd cara mereka menyapa. Malahan tak pantas disebut seperti itu. Model terbaru, kah?

"Maksudmu sang malaikat?" Berpandangan satu sama lain. Lima detik terbuang mereka terpingkal-pingkal menertawakan Jellal. Julukan macam apa itu? Konyol iya.

"Ahahaha…. Candaanmu bagus sekali." Tangan Natsu menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya. Melanjutkan tertawa yang belum puas hingga perut mengerang sakit.

"Tingkah kalian membuatku bingung."

"Ekhem! Jellal Fernandes yang baik hati. Malaikatmu dikenal sebagai manusia paling egois saentro sekolah. Tidak satu pun berani mendekatinya kecuali Mystogan-senpai, tetapi dia meninggal akibat ulah Erza."

"Bukan karena kecelakaan mobil?"

"Penyebabnya dipicu oleh dia sendiri. Padahal Mystogan-senpai selalu baik. Namun mendapat balasan tidak sepadan."

Mendengar keseluruhan cerita Gray, sang malaikat mempunyai cap buruk ternyata. Ia manggut-manggut paham, walaupun masih banyak kepingan yang belum terkumpul. Pukul tujuh tepat bel berdering. Memanggil para murid segera masuk dan memulai pelajaran. Istilah itu justru mengundang pertanyaan lain mampir. Seseorang mendapat julukan karena perbuatan mereka, bukan? Kalau dia bersikap egois ….

Kenapa harus tersemat kata "malaikat"?

"Buka halaman seratus lima puluh tujuh. Kerjakan bagian satu…."

Helaan napas terdengar serempak. Pelajaran bahasa Jepang selalu membosankan dengan satu jenis tugas: mengerjakan latihan, latihan dan latihan. Meski bagi Jellal waktu senantiasa berlari lebih cepat, pasti memimpin satu langkah di depannya. Seperti sekarang, jika tidak terlalu dipikirkan maka bel istirahat tahu-tahu sudah berdering. Membawa sebungkus roti melon ditemani kotak susu stroberi, ia keluar menghirup udara segar, menuju halaman belakang.

 _WHUSHH!_

" _Lagi-lagi harum stroberi_." Dugaan yang tepat sasaran membentuk simpul di bibir. Sang malaikat tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Entahlah memikirkan apa. Angin begitu lembut menerpa surai scarletnya, sangat indah.

"Dasar penguntit. Apa maumu mengikutiku?!"

"A-ah ... itu … kebetulan aku menyukai tempat ini." Tanpa diminta siapa pun. Jellal mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah malaikatnya.

"Sekarang pergilah. Aku yang pertama kali tiba. Tempat ini milikku seutuhnya." Sesuai rumor, dia memang egois dan benci berbagi. Namun siapa peduli? Dia terbiasa dengan penolakan. Mereka mempunyai sisi serupa.

"Mau roti melon?" Lupa arti malu lebih-lebih mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia rakus melahap makanan berbahan gandum itu. Jelas sang malaikat kelaparan, bahkan sekotak susu diseruput hingga habis.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi."

"Ada noda di mulutmu." Jemari lentiknya menyapu bersih krim melon. Santai melumat dengan ekspresi bahagia, manis dan enak. Seribu sayang, ia mengundang bahaya lain mendekat.

 _PLAKKK!_

"Jangan sembarangan menyentuhku, orang asing! Cepat pergi." Menggunakan paksaan, ia mendorong punggung Jellal supaya menjauh. Kembali duduk di bawah rumput bersalju bersama angin musim dingin.

"Masuklah. Nanti kamu kedinginan."

Abai. Jellal memutuskan masuk dengan leher hampir membeku. Datang-datang pun disambut oleh duo berisik Gray dan Natsu. Mereka mengaitkan nama Erza di ujung kalimat. Mengejeknya, lelaki yang terlalu baik untuk menemani ratu egois, lebih cenderung ke khawatir sekaligus prihatin. Pesan rahasia Mystogan telah diketahui dua pemuda itu, bahwa dia menitipkan malaikat kesepiannya kepada "sang kembaran".

"Berhentilah memaksakan diri. Roti dan susumu diambil, bukan?" Terka Natsu disusul anggukan cowok raven. Mereka tidak melihat maupun bertanya, seakan meramal jitu kemana perginya semangat sahabat.

"Dia menghabiskan semuanya lalu menyuruhku pergi." Menyesal? Tidak juga. Jellal siap menghadapi konsekuensi setelah menerima amanat tersebut.

"Lagi pula kau dan Mystogan-senpai tak punya hubungan darah. Kebetulan saja berwajah kembar. Kalian terlalu baik, bodoh." Di antara mereka, mulut Gray memang yang paling kejam. Tajam menusuk hati Jellal dan perutnya, makin keroncongan.

"Terlalu baik, ya …. Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya." Ambigu! Natsu memiringkan kepala heran. Gray yang berpikir macam-macam mengalahkan merah tomat di Pasar Minggu, maksud dia …

"A-ah! Kalau kau berhasil meluluhkan Erza akan kami traktir sebulan penuh, bagaimana?"

"Tepati janjimu, Natsu. Dan jangan kabur, Gray."

"A … ahahaha …. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa. Erza itu perangko yang hanya melekat pada Mystogan-senpai."

Namun mereka tidak tahu. Pesan itu spesial untuknya seorang.

-ll-

Pulang sekolah jam tiga sore. Mereka berpisah di pintu kelas. Natsu yang sibuk berlatih mengikuti turnamen sepak bola nasional. Gray dengan piano dan buku partitur demi mengikuti kontes. Tersisalah dirinya, si pengangguran tanpa niat pulang ke rumah, selama sang ibu terus mengungkit "urusan bisnis". Melewati rute yang mentah-mentah diafalkan, ia membelok arah memutari gang kecil. Memang lebih jauh dan itu tujuannya, mengulur waktu.

" _Kalau tidak salah rumahnya di sekitar sini_." Tiba di ujung gang. Jellal disambut oleh rumah mungil bercat hijau tua. Genting biru tertutup salju. Begitupun bunga-bunga di pinggir jendela.

Tempat Mystogan tinggal. Gerangan apa sampai ia diantar kemari? Pantofel cokelat menyisir aspal putih kehitam-hitaman. Tiga rumah dari sana adalah kediaman Scarlet, sang malaikat. Pintu kayu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Engsel yang reot membuatnya mudah terbuka. Sedikit dorongan dan isi rumah terlihat berantakan. Jellal takut-takut masuk. Lantai marmer memantulkan cahaya lampu dari salah satu ruangan, sebuah kamar.

"Pe-permisi. Ada orang?"

"Hiks … hiks … kenapa kau harus meninggal demi dia, Nak? Ibu kesepian di sini. Ayahmu pergi lima tahun lalu. Terlalu cepat menyusulnya." Suara perempuan? Mata mereka bertemu di satu titik. Tangisan itu semakin membuncah mengisi langit-langit.

"Kamu kemana saja? Ibu kesepian menunggu!" Andaikata benar, mungkin Mamak Mystogan menganggapnya sebagai anak beliau.

"Maaf, Ibu. Aku kelamaan meninggalkanmu. Jangan takut. Sudah aman." Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Gray benar, dia bersikap terlalu baik kepada semua orang, dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak pantas menerima perlakuan tersebut.

"Ibu mohon jauhi Erza. Kau kecelakaan karena melindunginya. Namun tak sekalipun ia menjengukmu!"

"Tidak bisa…. Asal Ibu tahu sudah cukup, Erza kesepian sama sepertimu. Dia tidak punya seseorang atau hal berharga. Lagi pula … malaikat tetaplah malaikat." Pelukannya kian mengerat di setiap kata. Jellal tidak mengerti kenapa. Perasaan lebih dari cukup menggambarkan ketulusan.

"Jika Ibu punya kekuatan. Garis takdir pasti diubah. Kau tidak akan bertemu Erza. Kita sekeluarga bisa hidup bahagia."

"Dengan pertemuan kami aku bisa menemukan sebuah jawaban. Ibu tunggu di sini. Sebentar saja…."

Surai scarlet menyembul lewat kaca jendela. Tentu Jellal tahu siapa pemiliknya. Tidak satu pun murid punya warna seindah itu. Ia membuka pintu yang mempersilakan angin masuk. _Hazzle_ dan cokelat tua bersanding dalam jarak sepuluh langkah. Sang malaikat berlalu ke halaman belakang, diekori duplikat Mystogan yang mengaga takjub, hamparan bunga menyambut mereka walau pesonanya tertutupi butiran salju.

"Hebat … aku baru tahu Mystogan-senpai suka menanam bunga."

"Orang itu memang aneh sejak awal." Mengucapkannya sambil meraih cerek. Percikan air mengusir warna putih yang mendominasi. Warna-warni bunga memancarkan keindahan tiada tara. Jellal tertegun.

"Aneh sejak awal?"

"Kalian bagai pinang dibelah dua. Ketika hari pertama masuk, dia langsung menyapaku padahal murid lain memilih menghindar. Mengajak mengobrol meski diindahkan. Memberi makanan walau kuhabiskan semua. Terlalu baik."

"Lalu kau menyukainya?"

"Kata siapa? Wanita seegoisku tidak pantas menerima sebuah kebaikan. Menjauhlah, teman-temanmu pasti khawatir." Masih melanjutkan pembicaraan. Erza berpindah ke petak dua. Lanjut menyiram bunga kesukaan Mystogan.

" _White camelia_?" Kelopak putih kontras dengan salju yang menutupi. Jellal mana sadar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar akibat sirat-sirat bahasa.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa barusan?"

"Pantas Mystogan-senpai sabar menghadapimu. Akan kuambil kesempatan itu. Tunggulah, sang malaikat." Menaikkan sebelah alis heran. Erza beranggapan pemuda ini setengah gila, berbicara sendiri atau menyampaikan kepada angin?

"Konyol. Sebaiknya jangan main-main denganku."

Tepat matahari terbenam, Jellal sampai di rumah yang disambut bilah rotan oleh Ibu. Pecutannya meninggalkan bekas merah di punggung, tangan dan kaki. Terlambat pulang maka hukuman menanti. Salah sedikit tak segan-segan memukul. Kejam tanpa seorang pun yang membela di garis depan. Dia terbiasa menghadapi semua itu. Kenyang memakan pahit-asam kehidupan. Melawan kenyataan menyakitkan penuh lapang dada.

"Jadilah berguna. Jangan seperti Ayahmu yang kerjaannya mabuk-mabukan! Bagaimana perempuan itu? Kau berhasil?!"

"Camkan baik-baik. Aku tidak menolongnya demi uang semata."

"Berani membantah Ibu?! Kalian sama-sama egois. Seharusnya semudah membalik telapak tangan!" Bilah rotan dibanting mencium lantai. Beliau merah besar, Jellal tahu itu, dan semua disebabkan oleh kegagalan dia.

"Sama-sama egois, ya? Aku mengerti maksud Ibu. Nanti malam mau makan apa? Masih ada daging, sawi putih dan kentang." Isi kulkas dibuka perlahan. Cahaya oranye menerangi wajah Jellal yang dipenuhi lebam. Sakit memang, tapi mau bagaimana?

"Kenapa kau berhenti melawan? Ibu melimpahkan semuanya padamu. Rasa kesal. Penyesalan menikahi Ayah. Namun apa? Bersikap kuat dan menanggung seluruh beban sendirian? Aku orangtua yang gagal. Marahlah. Kamu berhak."

"Tanpa Ibu, Jellal Fernandes tidak mungkin lahir. Sungguh, aku berterima kasih. Ayah salah karena melukaimu. Kau boleh melampiaskan segalanya. Terserah apa pun itu."

Keegoisan berbeda bentuk yang melukai hati siapa pun, mereka si pelabuh dalam kehidupan dua insan.

-ll-

Tugas seni budaya memberi kesenangan bagi para murid. Yajima-sensei mengajak mereka ke hutan, tentunya atas izin sekolah dengan penggabungan dua kelas. Kembali Jellal menemukan sang malaikat, berjalan sendirian menelusuri pepohonan dan masuk semakin dalam. Ia berhenti di salah satu pohon ek. Mulai menggambar pemandangan dengan rumput panjang seala kadar. Acuh mengenai nilai serta aturan rumit milik guru mereka.

"Yo! Sedang menggambar rumput?" Buku berukuan A3 diletakkan dalam pangkuan. Erza meringsut mundur. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat barusan.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau di sini juga? Kalau ketahuan murid lain mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?!" Giliran dia mengindahkan. Jellal asyik mengurat pensil pada permukaan kertas. Salju dan pohon merupakan kombinasi terbaik.

"Langitnya indah, ya."

"Apa hubungan tugas kita dengan langit?!"

"Hanya memuji. Tidak boleh? Apalagi ada sang malaikat yang turun bermain dengan manusia." Betapa puitis dirinya merasa. Jellal sekadar berharap supaya obrolan ini terus berlanjut. Waktu rela beku demi mereka berdua.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa kau sangat suka membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti, hah?!"

 _KRESEK … KRESEK….!_

"AWAS!"

 _BRUKKK!_

"Sepertinya peri iri melihat kita bersama." Itu tidak tepat dikatakan, menilik tubuh Jellal dihantam tumpukan ranting pohon. Erza mendecih sebal. Posisi mereka teramat memalukan sekaligus memancing salah paham.

"Benar-benar …. Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak di sini bersama orang bodoh?" Meskipun mudah baginya untuk lolos. Toh, Jellal yang akan tertimpa sedangkan dia selamat. Tinggal menunggu bantuan datang dan masalah selesai.

"Senyummu membuatku muak. Aku ingin melupakan segala hal tentang Mystogan. Paham?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Anggaplah aku sebagaimana kamu mengakui Mystogan-senpai. Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya. Kalau kami bagai pinang dibelah dua." Cengkraman Jellal mengerat seiring perkataan berlanjut. Sang malaikat mengernyit heran, _orang ini super aneh_.

"Wajahnya bukan perilaku. Mystogan tidak pernah berbuat begini."

"Karena itu, akan kulakukan yang belum bisa ia laksanakan. Terlebih, di matamu dia itu berarti apa?" Hatinya mengulang pertanyaan serupa. _Arti keberadaan Mystogan untukku_?

"Sampah bodoh yang tidak berguna. Aku lebih mencintai diriku sendiri dibanding dia. Sudah puas? Aku tinggal, ya!"

Sejengkal demi sejengkal mengesot mundur. Tumpukan ranting kayu semakin kuat memukulnya. Erza membawa peralatan menggambar. Sekarang dia malas menyelesaikan tugas, meski sejak awal begitu. Namun entah ada apa ia berhenti. Berbalik menghadap Jellal yang meringis kesakitan. Sekali lagi, _hazzle_ dan cokelat beku menatap satu sama lain. Tak terpikir olehnya untuk cuma-cuma menolong. Memanggil bantuan juga tidak.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Erza Scarlet."

"Jellal Fernandes. Benar juga, ya, kita belum berkenalan, hahaha…."

"Kalau kau mau diakui lakukanlah sesuatu. _Bye_!" Terhenti di sana. Bayangannya lenyap ditelan pepohonan. Giliran Gray dan Natsu yang menampakkan diri. Mereka sudah mengekori sedari tadi.

"Tahu begini kau tidak perlu menolongnya. Biar dia merasakan ditimpa gunung ranting pohon," gerutu Natsu sambil menyingkirkan anak kayu. Jellal tak berniat membalas. Ia senang dan tersayat di saat bersamaan.

"Tapi aku kaget juga. Artinya Erza mau menerimamu?"

"Ahya … kalau itu aku kurang yakin. Namun setidaknya, dia memberi sebuah kesempatan."

'Argghh … kebaikanmu selalu membuatku gregetan sendiri! Kali ini kamu benar-benar keterlaluan. Rela berkorban demi ratu egois? Bahkan tak seinchi pun dia menolong! Jangan dipendam terus. Ungkapkan dengan semangat berkobar!"

"Ceh! Omonganmu melantur, otak api."

"Kau bilang apa, es mesum?! Mau berkelahi?!"

"Se-sebaiknya kalian membantuku sebelum memulai perang."

Benar-benar kejutan. Matahari tersenyum cerah menyambut kesempatannya.

-ll-

 _BRAKK!_

Seminggu berlalu kembali. Tas biru bergaris terdengar ambruk mencium aspal. Kepala _scarlet_ itu menoleh sambil memicingkan mata tajam. Bertanya-tanya, "ada apa sampai membuat keributan?". Di belakangnya, Jellal Fernandes balas menatap penuh amarah. Berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi menantang sang malaikat. Mereka terlibat perang dingin, begitulah kira-kira. Semenjak kejadian di hutan, dia justru bertingkah seenak jidat.

"Memangnya aku pelayan pribadimu? Hentikan, bodoh. Memuakkan sekali." Seminggu penuh Erza menyuruhnya ini-itu. Setiap hari dia kena marah Ibu. Penyakit gangguan jiwa beliau kian parah dan sesuai dugaan, sang malaikat acuh.

"Katanya ingin diakui. Aku hanya menganggapmu orang baik yang patut dimanfaatkan."

"Kasihan Mystogan-senpai. Bagaimana jika dia dengar kamu bicara begitu? Pertemanan kalian selama ini palsu?" Provokasi yang memunculkan perempatan di pelipis Erza. Perkataan itu salah besar, sangat, sangat salah!

"Mana mungkin? Mystogan meninggal dua minggu lalu!"

"Dia mengawasi kita di atas langit, paham? Aku tanya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya bagimu Mystogan-senpai itu siapa dan apa? Ja-wab!" Telunjuknya teracung menekan jidat si ratu egois. Erza memilih bungkam. Pergi meninggalkan Jellal yang mendecih.

"Jangan harap aku akan menemanimu sepanjang hari."

Dongkol benar hati pemuda berparas tampan itu. Mulutnya menyuarakan sumpah serapah, berharap agar Tuhan mendengar dan mempertimbangkan. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta, kepada sesosok wanita di pinggir jembatan yang merebut syal birunya? Memuji sang malaikat begitu cantik, salah tingkah menghadapi wajah seangkuh tuan putri kerajaan? Meminta agar diakui dan apa? Sekadar pelayan pribadi!

"Rasanya melelahkan," gumam Jellal menonton awan lewat bingkai jendela. Ia menidurkan kepala di meja. Mengelus lembut kayu cokelat senada iris Erza Scarlet.

" _Ternyata kamu bisa memasak."_

" _Meski tidak punya tampang chef masakanku enak, kok. Aku jamin kau menyukainya."_

" _Selama bisa dimakan dan tidak beracun akan kulahap hingga habis. Jangan harap kau dapat porsi besar, tato aneh!_ "

" _Apa pun boleh selama kau menyukainya_."

Atau ketika mereka bersih-bersih dua hari lalu. Terbayang olehnya wajah Erza yang belepotan debu mencari album. Memamerkan ratusan foto ketika ia masih kecil dengan pipi tembem menggemaskan. Bahkan seegois apa pun manusia, mereka punya kenangan indah sepanjang perjalanan hidup. Walau lebih banyak menghadapi rasa sakit, cemooh orang-orang, Jellal menyadari satu hal: semua harus dihargai sebagaimana Tuhan menciptakan manusia.

" _Istirahat nanti aku harus minta maaf. Lagi pula kenapa tindakanku kekanak-kanakan sekali tadi_?" Jauh-jauh hari mempersiapkan diri. Kini hancur seluruh usahanya menunaikan amanat Mystogan.

"Kuharap belum terlambat mengakhiri semua ini."

Waktu dan dewi fortuna seakan menjauhi Jellal. Jarinya mengetuk pinggir meja berirama, gelisah bukan main. Lima menit terasa bagai jam. Dia lelah menunggu bel istirahat bernyanyi. Tahu-tahu saat berdering, kakinya bergerak lincah keluar kelas. Menyalip seorang murid yang berteriak marah, namun digubris habis-habisan. Erza pasti berada di sana. Menikmati salju terakhir di halaman sebelum liburan dimulai besok.

"Hah … hah … hah…." Kedua tangannya memegang lutut yang hampir roboh. Jellal berlari macam orang kesetanan. Tengah bersembunyi dari sekelompok preman sekolah sekaligus menemui Erza. Ya, dia tiba di halaman belakang.

 _Tap … tap … tap…._

 _KRAK!_

"Siapa di situ?!" Baru mengambil dua langkah. _Uwabaki_ -nya menginjak ranting yang ia caci maki. Dendam mengingat peristiwa di hutan. Erza berjalan mendekat. Sekaranglah kesempatan datang!

"Umpumhh!"

 _BRUKKK!_

"Ssstt! Bahaya jika ketahuan." Masih membekap mulut Erza. Jari telunjuknya kini lembut menempel pada bibir kemerahan itu. Suara bariton para preman memenuhi indra pendengaran. Jellal bersyukur keberuntungan tidak pindah pihak.

"Membuat masalah dengan preman sekolah? Kau gila!"

"Kecilkan suaramu. Urusan kita belum selesai. Biar kuganti pertanyaanku agar kau buka mulut. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya keegoisanmu sedikit berkurang?"

"Hah... Jangan bermain dengan kata-kata! Ingat menggunakan kepala birumu itu. Aku lebih mencintai diriku sendiri. Akan kulakukan segala hal yang kuinginkan!"

"Baiklah jika itu permintaanmu."

Bibir mereka bertubrukan di satu titik. Jellal ganas melumat sang malaikat. Memainkan lidah sekaligus mengabsen deretan gigi putih yang nampak berkilau. Tiga menit berlangsung lambat. Waktu kembali memihak sepasang insan di tengah paduan kasih. Kehabisan napas di ujung. Ia melepas kasar dengan jejak benang saliva menggantung. Erza mengerjapkan mata kaget. _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua berangsur cepat_?

"K … k … k … kau! Jangan merebut ciuman pertamaku begitu saja!"

"Katanya lakukan segala yang kuinginkan. Itulah kemauanku. Membungkam sifat egoismu dengan ciuman langsung."

"Bagaimana caranya? Pikiranmu absurd sekali."

"Kita ke topik sebenarnya. Kau yakin hanya menganggapku pelayan pribadi?" Amarah Jellal ketara terlukis. _Hazzle_ itu melototi cokelat Erza yang berjarak seinchi saja. Mereka benar-benar dekat berposisi ambigu.

"Be-benar, kok! Aku kelihatan bohong?!" Bantah sang scarlet tidak terima. Berusaha memberontak meski tubuhnya ditahan Jellal.

"Heh … Lucu sekali. Aku tahu yang sebenarnya," goda si biru laut membisikkan nada erotis. Dada Erza terasa bergemeruh dengan sekujur saraf mati rasa, terbuai oleh baritom laut yang menggoda, lembut namun tegas.

"Itu bentuk perhatianmu, bukan?"

"Perhatian apa?! Sejak kapan aku menaruh atensi besar terhadapmu?!"

"Asal kau tahu. Kita sama-sama egois dalam hal berbeda. Mystogan-senpai mempercayakanmu padaku, karena kami mempunyai rasa itu. Biarlah semua beban ditanggung sendiri. Kalau orang lain tidak mau biar aku yang lakukan."

"Ka … mu….?"

"Kami kakak-beradik yang terpisah sejak lahir. Ibu memberitahuku sebelum gangguan jiwanya bertambah parah."

"Ha … hahaha …. Biar kutukar informasi menarikmu dengan sebuah pengakuan. Aku bersikap egois semata-mata untuk menjauh darimu. Kau mirip Mystogan. Senyum. Cara tertawa. Menanggapi, memperlakukanku. Kalian bagai pinang dibelah dua …"

"Dan aku ingin menghapus kenangan kami. Padahal dia tidak perlu mengirim adiknya demi menemaniku. Kau terlalu baik, Jellal." Dua minggu yang dihujani penolakan. Erza menyebut nama sang teman pertama kali.

"Kakakku benar jika menuliskan malaikat kesepian. Hatimu jauh lebih baik dari kelihatannya. Perhatian yang hanya diberikan kepada mereka, pilihan nuranimu. Itu spesial bagiku maupun Mystogan-senpai."

"Pikiranmu positif sekali, ya?"

"Satu hal lagi. Kamu tahu kenapa dia menanam banyak _white camelia_?"

"Mystogan pernah bercerita itu bunga kesukaannya, lalu … entahlah! Aku kurang ingat dan tidak peduli juga."

"Dalam bahasa bunga _white camelia_ berarti aku menunggumu. Ketahuilah, Mystogan-senpai selalu menanti agar kau lebih bisa membuka hati. Dia telah jatuh cinta seperti diriku yang terus berlaku bodoh. Dia ingin menembakmu suatu hari nanti."

"…."

"Maka balasannya adalah _edelweis_ , tidak mudah mendapatkan, untuk kemudian pengorbanan, perjuangan dan kesungguhan yang hebat pantas dihadiahi cinta abadi. Terimalah bunga ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku juga Mystogan-senpai."

"Ternyata kau bisa romantis."

"Yang lebih penting kita harus kabur. Sepertinya preman sekolah menemukanku."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Jellal meraih tangan Erza yang hangat sewaktu jemari mereka terpaut. Benar saja, sekumpulan preman gencar mengejar hingga istirahat berakhir. Namun apalah arti lelah, jika bahagia mendominasi dengan bunga-bunga mekar?

 _Karena kita, dua insan yang egois ini dapat saling mengerti. Begitu rapuhnya keinginan untuk memiliki dan dimiliki. Memperhatikan maupun balas diperhatikan._

Tamat.

A/N : Aku gak ngerti bikin apa sebenarnya. Bisa dibilang ini hanya bagian fanfic My Ego yang diambil per adegan, sedikit dipermak dan dijadikan _one shoot_. Ya, kuharap _hint_ jerza cukup banyak di sini, karena jujur aku puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Review please?


End file.
